The Daily Prophet
by HermyCaz
Summary: Sirius finds out about his brother...what he has done...unfogiveable? Remus tries to comfort him...Review if you like it...Please :


_**Another one-shot….I should really begin to start my long story…whatya all think…all these one-shots…good enough to make a long story? :D**_

_**Disclaimers: blah blah blah blah….I wouldn't be here if the characters were mine now would I.**_

_**Belongs to JK….**_

_**Story is mine! :D**_

It was late in the afternoon, and the four Marauders had come back to the Gryffindor common room after a long double lesson of Potions with Professor Slughorn. Their Potions essay was due the next day, and Peter needed help, so James reluctantly agreed to go and help him.

"Please James!"

"Peter, this is our lesson off, I don't want to be sitting here helping you with a stupid essay, while I could be doing better things!"

"James…It's only two pages-"

"That's too much for you"

"Jamie…just help him…please…his whining voice is annoying me" Said Sirius, collapsing on the sofa by the fire; he lay stretched out with one arm behind is head, this long ebony hair cascading over the arm of the chair.

"Fine! Fine…I'll help you. One hour and I'm gone, Okay?"

"Thanks so much James!" Peter squealed, his bright blue eyes alight with excitement about being helped.  
Peter ran gleefully over to the table on the other side of the common room, and James followed him, laughing slightly. Remus smiled at him and gave him a look as if to say 'One hour? You'll be lucky to get away with two' James smiled back and sat down opposite Peter taking out his Potions book from his bag just as Peter was doing the same.

Remus picked up his book from the table, which lay atop the Daily Prophet and took his usual seat in the armchair situated opposite the sofa Sirius was relaxing on. It had long gone an hour when Remus finally looked up from his book; he turned over and saw that James was still helping Peter, leaning over the table slightly and scribbling upside down on Peter's paper. Peter was watching James with a confused look on his face, probably thinking that if Potions was this hard, why did he ever decide to choose to 

study it at NEWT level.

Looking over to Sirius, Remus noticed that he was staring at the ceiling, looking clearly distressed about something. Remus did not want to bother him and just continued to watch him quietly, every now and then glancing down at his book, so as Sirius wouldn't notice him watching. Remus got more interested in his book and continued reading without looking up. Being a werewolf, Remus's sense of hearing was a lot better than his classmates. He glanced up as he heard a sigh, and saw Sirius close his eyes as a single tear fell down his face.  
Remus set his book aside on the arm of the chair and spoke up quietly,  
"Sirius?"

Sirius jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Remus watching him with a worried look.

"Still awake Moony? I thought you'd gone up ages ago," he said quietly.

"Waiting for James and Peter" Remus waved a hand over to the side and Sirius's eyes followed the motion and saw James still scribbling on Peter's paper.

Sirius smiled lightly.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

The smile faded from Sirius's face and he just nodded, "I'm fine," he said, "Are you?"

Remus stared at him briefly, not completely sure that Sirius was fine. The tone of his voice showed otherwise, and Remus was worried. Sirius had been distant and quiet like this since the start of the new term; and he didn't know why. Sirius always hid his emotions from everyone; even the Marauders, and never spoke about anything what was bothering him. However, Remus didn't say anything about it and just shook his head of the thoughts and replied. "Yep. I'm fine!"

"That's good" said Sirius distantly, smiling lightly again. A fake smile.  
Sirius said nothing more and neither did Remus. They could both still here James chattering away quickly to Peter about Potions, and were wondering how much longer he could possibly be.  
Sirius went back to staring at the ceiling and Remus picked up his book for a second  
time, found his page and carried on reading.

Lying there on the sofa, thinking about what he had read in the Daily Prophet earlier, Sirius could feel all the memories flooding through him. The memories of when they were brothers; when they were together. How they loved each other, and cared for one another; although most of the looking after had been on Sirius's side since Regulus was younger. 'I promised I'd never let anything happen. Sirius found himself thinking, 'I promised I'd always be there for him! Until….until…he did this! Stupid…Stupid...'

"Stupid idiot!" he whispered aloud. He shifted on the sofa and turned around. His back facing the fire; and curled up into a small ball. He felt the tears fill his eyes, and closed them, just allowing himself break down quietly and letting the tears flow freely and rapidly.

Remus could not ignore Sirius's quiet sobs and set his book down again. He walked over to where Sirius was, and sat on the arm of the sofa. He could sense Sirius's body shaking with the force of his sobs, and put a hand on his back. "Siri, what's wrong?" Remus didn't get an answer, but Sirius's shaking had ceased, although tears still streamed down his face. Remus rubbed his back gently and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"What's the matter Sirius?" he asked again.  
Sirius wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nothing"

"Obviously there is!" said Remus, continuing to rub circles along Sirius's back "Tell me…..what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sirius replied, sitting up. Remus opened his mouth to retort back, but Sirius held up his hand. "Please, Remus. I don't want to talk about it" He had only ever called him Remus was he was serious about something. "I'll tell you..when…when I'm-", his voice was cracking ever so slightly.

"When you're ready" Remus finished for him, he squeezed Sirius's shoulder comfortingly.  
Sirius smiled slightly, and stood up. He was glad that his friend was not going to press the issue; he just wasn't ready to tell his friends about what was bothering him just yet. His mother had sent him the Daily Prophet. 'What a wonderful thing to do', Sirius thought, 'Make me feel worse, for not being the PERFECT son. Make me feel worse for not becoming like you! Make me feel bad for not looking after my brother like I should have done!'  
He nodded at Remus and smiled again, only a few tears escaping and flowing slowly. Remus didn't really want to leave his friend in this state alone. But thought that he need time, and would come to talk to him when he was ready.

"Night, then" he said.

"G'Night Moony" Sirius watched Remus walked upstairs to the dormitory, and when he disappeared through the door, Sirius sat back down on the sofa and picked up the Daily Prophet once more.


End file.
